The Not R Rated Golden Sun Fanfic!
by The Experimental Film
Summary: Limited Edition Fic! Read it now before I revamp it! You won't get it. That's okay. When I fix it, you will get it. Bah.


The Not R-Rated Golden Sun Fic  
I have approximately 44 minutes to write and publish this, so let's go! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, Nintendo and Camelot have the rights.

Dedication: This is dedicated to Sheldon, for his 13th birthday. It's also a bet with myself: Sure, Sheldon, Mr. "I only read Golden Sun fanfics that are rated R". Yeah, right.

Summary: This fic is about Bennett, Piers and Mia's son. Obviously, it is set after The Lost Age, and most of the nine characters have settled in Vale, which underwent a major rebuilding (Garet and Isaac's families weren't the only ones who survived Mt. Aleph). The only ones that haven't settled are Isaac and Felix, who went traveling and training, to become the ultimate Venus Adepts, and Ivan, who went to live in Tolbi. Long summary, right? Start reading!

Slowking Studios proudly presents:

Bennett sat on a rock in front of the ruins of Mt. Aleph, staring moodily into space. He shook his head, then pushed his long, blue hair out of his eyes. He would have preferred brown hair, like most Venus Adepts, but with his life, he had to take what he could get.

Bennett was born a sham, an Adept child whose abilities did not resemble any parent. He was an Earth Adept, while he had two Water Adept parents. The only thing he had in common with either was his blue hair (How could he not have blue hair? He was half-Lemurian and half-Mercury Clan, for pete's sake). Piers, his Lemurian father, was strong, muscular, and slow, while Bennett was quick and thin. Mia, from the Mercury Clan, was a healer, while Bennett couldn't heal worth beans. It was a one-in-a-million chance, and it had to fall on him.

"Bennnnetttt! It's dinnertime!" Bennett heard Mia's voice calling from their house. "Soup's on!" He rolled his eyes. Soup, again. Vale was still being rebuilt, and soup was the easiest thing to make. His mom or dad could use Douse, and then ask Garet or Jenna to heat it up, after adding some herbs. Blecch.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Bennett yelled. He closed his eyes, and slowly let his Psynergy go. The rock floated down from its Lifted perch. He'd have to return the Lifting Gem to Garet tonight. Bennett hopped down from the rock and ran over to the bridge, where an old man stood, watching the sunset.

"Hi, Mr. Mayor!" Bennett yelled as he dashed by.

"Hi, Bennett!" Garet's grandfather called back. The mayor, now in his eighties, had not lost any of his youth. Though Garet and Sheba had already had two of his great-grandchildren, he was still active. "Have a good meditation?"

Bennett slowed down. "Yep! Contemplating the meaning of life, the universe, and everything in Weyard!" He smiled.

The mayor grinned. "You keep it on, Bennett."

"Will do, sir!" Bennett ran down the rocky stairs, to his straw house near the plaza. There was a note on the door:   
Bennett: Your mother and I went down to Jenna's with Garet, Sheba, and their kids. You're welcome to join us- we're not having soup!

Bennett lit up. No soup tonight! Jenna's house wasn't too far away, and besides, he knew a shortcut. He walked over to the side of the river, and used Grind on one of the big rocks holding the bridge up. A tunnel laid waiting for Bennett to jump in. He crawled down a ladder, jumped a short chute, and exited through the waterfall near Jenna's house. Jenna had built a stone patio over the river and leading right up to the waterfall, and that was where the three families all sat now. (Bennett suspected Jenna was the one who created the waterfall tunnel.)

"Hi, guys! Hi Mom and Dad!" He called as he dashed toward them.

"Yay! Bennett's here!" Garet and Sheba's youngest child, Sheri, a Mars Adept, ran toward him. "I missed you sooooooo much!"

Bennett smiled halfheartedly. He couldn't stand either of Garet and Sheba's kids.

"Yeah! Hi Bennett!" Now Trevor, a Jupiter Adept, was running toward him.

"Um… hi, guys…" Bennett edged away, just a little too much. SPLASH! He fell into the swirling water, being swept away.

"BENNETT!" Sheri screamed. All the adults turned around. "Bennett!" Piers yelled. "BENNETT!"

"No! Bennett!" Mia cried. She screamed for Piers. "Honey! Do something! Use Parch! Anything!"

"I can't!" Piers shouted. "It's too strong!"

"Come on, someone!" Sheba yelled. "Get some rope! I can use Lash!"

"It's too late!" someone said. "There he goes!"

Bennett, his thrashing useless against the current, tumbled over the second waterfall, screaming for his life.

To be continued…

Finished! With… two minutes to spare!  
This fic is for my friend Sheldon, like I said before, as a birthday present and a bet with myself. Yes, I will continue, if anyone liked this. Remember, it's rated PG! Not R! NOT R!

Oh, and please review!

Good-bye!!!  



End file.
